jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Asti 1432/Coś nietypowego!
Więc... opowiadanie dzieje się we współczesności, pomieszane z fantastyką, wiecie co to anime? Bedzie Hiccstrid. Zaczynamy! (Bedzie Japonia!) Rozdział 1 Pierwszy dzień -Przywitajmy nowego ucznia! Czkawka Haddock- krzyknął mój nowy wychowawca. Obojętnie rozejrzałem się po mojej nowej klasie. Tak wogule, wiecie jak się nazywam. Mam 17 lat i chodzę do liceum. Mam brązowe włosy z przebłyskami rudego z grzywką lekko opadającą na czoło. Z tyłu mam czerwono- niebieską pasemkę. Wynik zabaw we wcześniejszej szkole. Najpierw był to internat w Angli, ale przeniosłem się do Japoni. Teraz jestem z powrotem w Ameryce (Nie w moim świecie nie ma czegoś takiego jak Polska). Mam soczyście zielone, duże oczy. Jestem nawet wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Wedłu moich rodziców jestem przystojny. Ach... zapomniałem. Moim ojcem jest prezydent kraju Berk. Mama jest chirurgiem plastycznym. Więc mozecie się domyślić jak jestem bogaty. -Zajmij prosze ostatnią ławkę- odezwał się do mnie. Podszedłem we wskazane miejsce dość powli i usiadłem. Siedziałem w pojedyńczej ławce. Zresztą, innych tu nie było. Nikt nie wie kim jestem. I dobrze. Kilku kolesi spojrzało na mnie z zaiteresowaniem, a dziewczyny z... ekhem... chyba nie musze mówić. Zadzwonił dzwonek. W-f. Trzeba się wykazać. *** -Podobno byłeś w Angli i Japoni. Czy to prawda?- pytali się wszyscy. Spokjnie. Spo-koj-nie. Bedzie dobrze. -Tak.- krótko, zwięźlie. Nacieszcie się. -W co grasz?-spytał jakiś mocno zbudowany chłopak. -Imie?- spytałem beznamiętnie. -Saczysmark. -Jesli chodzi o kmputer to nie wasza sprawa, jeśli o sport... Wszystko. Nie interesuje mnie w co gram. Ważne z kim. Ogólnie nie jestem dobry, w porównaniu z moimi starymi przyjaciółmi. -Skąd masz te pasemki?- spytała dziewczyna patrząc na mnie jak na kosmite. -Trochę przedobrzyliśmi na imprezie. Domyslcie się reszty. -Miałeś dziewczyne? Albo czy nadal masz?- spytała jeszcze inna. Ech... Prawda czy klamtwo? Prawda... -Nie. Nie mam i nie miałem. Nie mam ochoty na "związek". -Mhm... -Idziemy na W-f czy wolicie tak stać?- spytałem. -Tak!- ruszyli. -Czekaj... a masz jakąś bliską przyjaciółkę?- spytała jakaś brunetka. -Tak... Tylko dla niej i jeszcze innej osoby się tu przeniosłem.- odparłem i pobiegłem na w-f. *** -Gracie dzisiaj w koszykówkę- krzyknął trener. Byłem w składzie Smarka. W-fista przyglądał mi się. Dokładnie jak inni. -Będziemi tak stac czy grać?- spytałe spokjnie i melancholijnie i stając na palcach, po chwili przenosząc sie na pięty. Spojrzałem na moje sportowe buty. -Dobra gramy!- krzyknął Smark. Rozpoczelismi grę. Chłopak wybijający z przeciwnej drużyny przejął płkę. Zrobiłem ślisk i odebrałem mu piłkę sprawnym ruchem nadgarstka wybijając ją mocno do góry i lekko do przodu. Zrobiłem porządny wyskok i w połowie lotu do ziemi przyspieszyłem drogę piłki uderzając w nią. Rozległ się ogromny huk. Dziewczyny z naszej klasy patrzyły się jak zaczarowane a dwie inne klasy też wyszły zza kotar oglądnąć sobie mecz. Złapałem piłkę i biegłem z nią, kozłując. Nagle otoczyli mnie. Jeden stanął przede mną. Musiałem się zatrzymać. Ale tego nie zrobiłem. -Zatrzymaj się!- krzyczał jakiś chłopak i trener. Ja jednak wyrzuciłem płkę do góry. Sam stanąłem na rekach, przenąsząc cały cięzar ciała na nie i odbiłem się porządnie od ziemi przeskakując nad niskim zawodnikiem. Przejąłem piłkę pokozłowałem chwile zwodząc zawodników i rzuciłem piłkę za trzy punkty. Kolejne czesci meczu wyglądały podobnie. Tylko że trochę bardziej się popisywałem. Heh. Kocham to robić. A teraz... Gdzie jest Astrid Hofferson? Rozdział 2 Samochodziki! Dzień Drugi Kolejny dzień, rozpoczął się ogromną migreną. Rodzice nie wiedzą czym jest spowodowana, ale ja wiem, i nie zamierzam im o tym mówić. Od 5 lat sądzą że minęły. Wracając.... Do szkoły zajechałem moim samochodem. Była to czarno biała Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2. Segment G+, 2- drzwiowy typ nadwozia roadster, 6- biegowa , manualna skrzynia biegów, napęd AWD/ RWD, 90 litrowy zbiornik paliwa, silnik : V10 5,2 litra DOHC i 542 KM przy 8000 obrotach na minutę, max. prędkość to 320 km/h. Oczywiście mam też drugie autko. Tylko że ono ma już siedzenia z tyłu i opisze wam je w kolejnym rozdziale (też czarne!). Tym razem Astrid była w szkole. Siedziała w ławce obok mnie. Miło! Usiadłem na swoim miejscu. Dziewczyna bazgrała w zeszycie. Gw. Wyrwałem kartkę z zeszytu, napisałem jej "Nic się nie zmieniłaś. Może oprócz fryzury. Cz" i rzuciłem jej. Po minucie zorientowała się że na jej ławce jest za dużo przedmiotów. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Wstałem i udałem się na korytarz. Z miłą chęcią pogadam o dawnych dziejach. *** No cóż. Astrid i jej paczka chcą wybrać się ze mną na lodowisko (wspominałęm że jest zima?). -Pojedziemy moim.- oznajmiłem. Dziewczyna niepewnie spojrzała na mojego Gallardo. -Spokojnie. Co myslisz że mam tylko jedno auto? To jest żeby nie rzucać się w oczy. --Nie rzucać się w oczy co?- spytała patrząc po parkingu na którym stały same Peugeoty, Fiaty, Opele i jeden Volsvagen. -No cóż. Znasz mnie przecież. Bądźcie po twoim domem o.... o której?- spytałem. -Ok. 19. A co?- nie rozumiała. -Nie udawaj głupiej. Musze wiedzieć kiedy przyjechać- odparłem podirytowany. -Chodź. Odwiozę cię- zanim dotarły do niej moje słowa j uż wsiadałem za kirownice i odpalałem silnik. Wszyscy co wychodzili ze szkoły (w-f). Patrzyli na mój samochód jak na cudo. Mhm... nie widzieli mojej dumy... (nie Szczerbatek to nie samochód). *** Weszłem do garażu (sorki ale.... dawno temu (czyli die minuty temu) wymysliłam super samochód i musze wiedzieć czy jest możliwy...). Moim oczą ukazał się zabrudzony samochód. Wyjazd w góry przed szkoła. Tak dla jaj. Wyczyściłem go i mogłem podziwiać. (Jeśli wam się nie chce czytać to nie czytać ale tu będzie super opis) Więc był to model specjalnie na moje zamówienie. Zewnętrznie: Biały lakier i przyciemniane szyby razem z paskiem na drzwiach i dachu samochodu robiłem sam. Był to 5 drzwiowy samochód z nadwoziem typu liftback, oczywiście błotniki, opływowa karoseria (czyt. samochód sportowy), szyba na dachu samochodu też przyciemniana, chromowaty zderzak, opony błotno- śniegowe, dętkowe ZR 174, zawieszenie półzalezne, rozszerzające się na zewnątrz oświetlenie LED, kierunkowskaz owalny lekko zgnieciony. Wewnętrznie: Tylne siedzenia obite z czarną skórę, przednie pasażera także, kierowcy w skórę łuskowatą idealnie wymodelowaną do ciała dla wygody, oświelana deska i tablica rozdzielcza, pasy bezpieczeństwa białe z ograniczeniem napięcia pasów, skrzynia biegów i inne tentegesy na swoim miejscu, halec awaryjny, kierownica obita w tą sama skórę co siedzienie kierowcy, poduszki powietrzne także z tyłu, ABS, ASR i ESP czyli brak utraty konroli nad pojazdem itp., napęd na cztery koła. Ważne informacje: Akumulator NiMH, napęd hybrydowy szeregowo- równoległy, paliwo gazowe w stanie ciekłym, półautomatyczna 7-biegowa sekwencyjna skrzynia biegów, tylny napęd, 85 l zbiornik paliwa, 5 miejsc, klimatyzacja (aby ogrzewać w zime), 8-cylindrowy, 32 zaworowy, 900 obrotów na min., DOHC, łańcuch, 4 zawory na cylinder, po dwa wałki rozrządu w każdej z głowic, 315 km/h, hamowanie 26 m, bezpośredni wytrysk, trzy rury wydechowe. (Koniec! Sorki ale od dawna interesuje się motoryzacją. Trzeba się było pochwalić.) Rozdział 3 Japoniec! -Gdzie ten twój znajomy? -spytał Sączysmark. Tyle razy mu mówiłam bądź cierpliwy. -Zaraz przyjedzie- odpowiedziałam. Nagle zza zakrętu wyłoniło się auto. To na pewno jego. Tylko on kocha świetlny motyw gadzich ślepi. Samochód zaparkował przed nami. Wszystkim kopary opadły. A teraz jak się wystroił? Drzwi od strony kierowcy otworzyły się. (Modą też się interesuję (ona się wszystkim interesuje, nawet rolnictwem) ale nie będę was zamęczać. No może troszeczkę....) Wysiadł nie kto inny jak mój Czkawuś! Brązowe włosy z pasemkami lekko opadały mu na czoło. Szalik który dostał ode mnie oplatał mu szyję. Niebieska kurtka, czarne spodnie i oczywiście jego ukachane glany bez których nie wychodzi nigdzie no chyba że do szkoły, żeby nie było. Podbiegłam do niego i rzuciłam się mu na szyje. Teraz przywitam się tak jak zawsze. Oczywiście jak zawsze oplótł mnie rękami w talii (przyjaciele co???) i obkręcił trzy razy wokół siebie. Wylądowałam na ziemi i delikatnie uderzyłam w ramię. -Za co tym razem?- spytał uśmiechając się do mnie zawiadacko. -Za wyjazd długterminowy- odparłam. -Gomene (przepraszam). Nie chcialem- znowu go uderzyłam.- No dobra chciałem.- zaśmiał się. -Jeszcze raz mnie zostaw... Ach! Prawie bym zapomniała!- odwróciłam się. Patrzyli dziwnie ale co tam.- Czkawka to Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i Heathera. Kochani, to Czkawka. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel. -Najlepszy? Przecież. Nie widzieliście się ile? trzy lata! Pewnie nic o sobie nie wiecie!- krzyknął Sączysmark. -Dwa błędy!- zaczął Czkawka.- Po pierwsze to były 2 lata, 11 miesięcy, 2 tygodnie i 3 dni.- LICZYŁ?!- Po drugie, rozmawialismy na urządzeniu zwnym Skype. Facebook też zresztą. -Ahm.... Wsiadamy czy...- spytała Heathera. -Tak pewnie. Zapraszam.- odparł i usadł na miejscu kierowcy.- Astrid siedzi z przodu. Ma chorobę lokomocyjną. Lekką ale ma. Wole ją mieć tutaj. -Pamiętałeś?- spytałam. -No ba. -Za to ja pamiętam że nie nawidzisz orzechów. Więc co tu robią te opakowania?- spytała oskrażycielsko siadając na miejscu kierowcy. -Hm... Nie jesteście pierwszymi innymi ludźmi którzy tu siedzą. Więc...- nie dokonczył. Wcisął gaz. Oczywiście. Wjeżdżamy na autostradę. -Ile tym razem? Może 210?- spytałam. -Nie martw sie. Na powitanie tylko 180 na godzinę. -Tylko?- spytał Mieczyk. -Ta bryka może wycisnąc nawet 315 km/h. To mój skarb. 180 to nic. -hmahf.... -TA... Widzę. Astrid bądź dyskretniejsza.- odpowiedział dość szybko. -Czyli to też pamiętasz?- spytałam. -Co pamieta?-spytała Heathera. Będzie go chciała poderwać wiem to... -Ach...- rozmarzył sie.- To tutaj zatrzymali nas pierwszy raz. Nigdy nie zapomne... Gdyby nie mój ojczulek.. To miałbym niezły mandat. -Kim jest twój ojciec? -Hahhahahahaha- rozesmiałam się. Kąciki ust chłopaka uniosły się ku górze. -Prezydentem. Tak się składa. -Tylko dlatego nie ma wrogów- dodalam. -Czekaj!- krzykneła Heathera. -Czy to prawda że mieszkałeś w Japoni?- spytała trzepocząc rzęsami. O nie nie kochaniutka on jest mój! -Tak.- odparł nawet na nią nie patrząc. Uf...- Było naprawde odlotowo. Mówię wam Tokyo to kosmos! Jak myslisz.... Astrid? Jedziemy am na wakacje w tym roku?- spytał patrząc na mnie z ciekawością ale nie tracąc wzroku z jezdni. -Zgodzę się jeśli przyśpieszysz do 210 km/h- odparłam uśmiechając się chytrze. -Nie ma sprawy! Zapiąć pasy, trzymajcie się!- nacisnął gaz. Piorun (bo tak nazywamy maszynę superboskości) zamruczał cicho ale posłusznie przyśpieszył. Rozdział 4 Choroba przeprowadza atak terrorystyczny!!! -Lodowisko!!!- krzyknął Micezyk. Wszysycy wyskoczyli z auta niczym błyskawica. ***** Zastanawiam sie.... jutro napisze cos super mam wenę na smoki a te nie pojawią się tu za szybko....